Thomas "Tommy Gun" Azarola
The Gentleman Bastard with a Shadow behind him. History Thomas was an orphan whose quick tongue made him popular and quicker feet kept him out of trouble. Bored of school after his third year of college, he found he easily picked up a life of crime. A quick arm and a rapid shot earned him the nickname "Tommy Gun" and he climbed fairly rapidly through the social ladder of the underworld, until he came up against the ceiling made by the gangs. Never one to follow anyone else's orders, he decided to make his own gang, The Dragonborn. He kept it small, to those that he trusted and knew had skills he needed. First and foremost his childhood friend Penelope, who had grown up in the same orphanage but continued through her schooling to become a lawyer. In a recent heist gone wrong, as his team scattered from the police, Tommy found himself alone, trapped in a building with no way out. As he sat there, the shadows themselves spoke to him, calling him "Fox". Admiring his work and wishing to join him, they offered him a deal. He would help them manifest. They would get him out of his bind and serve as his assistant, helping him in whatever he needed. Not bothering to question the absurdity of the situation, he accepted. In an instant the lights went dark, as though there were a power outage. In the darkness and confusion his new companion, now a young woman dressed in a baseball cap and punk clothes, guided him to safety. Upon reaching safety, she introduced herself as his Eidolon "Kiereth", and explained her nickname for him claiming that he was a kitsune. He now seeks to learn all he can. Of his heritage. Of his contract. Of his new assistant. And of the new rumors of a return of magic. She follows him, ever loyal and ever bemused. His shadow. Appearance Tommy has green eyes and black hair and always keeps himself impeccably dressed. Always seemingly dressed as a high class than he is, he uses them as much as an expression of dominance as he does an expression of style and class. While he will occasionally change clothes for jobs that demand it, he usually wears suits in sometimes the most absurd situations, earning him raised eyebrows and begrudging respect. Personality Smooth and polite, he is a gentleman to the core. Always careful to keep appearances above the law, he would never be caught doing something morally reprehensible. Questionable.....well, that's another matter. Friends Penelope: Childhood friend and now lawyer to his little posse, she ensures that things stay clean as far as the law is concerned. It is entirely possible she may have a crush on Tommy, though she keeps things professional as a matter of course. Kiereth: Eidolon and bodyguard, Tommy met her when his chips were down and his luck was out. He is grateful to her and grants her perhaps a little more leniency than he does the rest of his gang, which Penelope disapproves of. But her loyalty is unquestionable and she stands as a companion in the shadows in every interaction he makes. Enemies The Authorities: For obvious reasons, Tommy has a vested interest in staying out of the way of the police. He does his best to keep things cordial with them and is even friends with a few officers, but he has never seen the inside of a jail cell and intends to keep it that way. Aspirations Thomas is looking to expand his gang to become a national, and eventually international crime syndicate, and sees the return of magic to be a prime opportunity to do so. Category:Player Characters Category:Modernstomia Player Characters